


The Desolate One

by Edentate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Gen, Mentions of collars and chains, Strong Language, very much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edentate/pseuds/Edentate
Summary: As you watch the blindfolded girl get dragged off by the grim reaper himself, (to be eaten, no doubt) you feel a strong need...a need for Justice.But with your hope drowning away, depleting quickly,will it last much longer?You know what will happen now.





	The Desolate One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coco_finny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coco_finny/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Panic Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200662) by [coco_finny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coco_finny/pseuds/coco_finny). 



> Based off of coco_finny’s ‘Panic Room’!  
> I love this fic so much and I just had to do something for it  
> (This is also my first fic so sorry if it sucks I don’t have much experience)

**The Desolate One**

Based on coco_finny’s fic, [Panic Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200662)

 Coco’s epic [tumblr](https://cocofinny.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

You faintly remember your name. Margaret, they once called you. Now though...now you are just a number.

#2473 to be exact. Showing you just how insignificant you are.

You never really thought about it though, you adjusted quickly enough.

You were almost grateful to have an opportunity to be in a camp, such as this one. After all, it’s not like things like these never happened before. They’ve happened quite a few times in fact.

Slaves on plantations being worked to death with almost no hope of escape in the apparent ‘free country’, because of skin color, something they couldn’t control. Millions upon millions of Jews, killed,  _exterminated,_  simply because of their ethnicity, because of something they couldn’t help, something that they couldn’t control. Or like you had been found and put into this prison they call a camp, because you were a child, a human,  _something that you could not control._

Unfair is what it was, though you supposed that was just how the world was. And it sickened you. 

The Grim Reaper was almost finished thoroughly surveying face of the boy next to you, calling him practically soulless. Well, at least he’s not wrong.

He is almost twice as tall as you, maybe more, he’s wearing a gigantic hood, covering his face. Despite this, he has a very lazy demeanor about him, and you don’t feel very threatened, the exact opposite of your guards. You find this slightly funny.

And then this dark hooded figure approaches you. 

You catch a whiff of something sweet smelling, something you’ve never smelled before, similar to tobacco but less bitter. You come to realize it’s this monster’s magic.

As Death itself closely inspected you, claimed that you had ‘given in long before he showed up’ or something in a raspy voice, you knew that you had deceived him, for you knew all too well just how to pretend. To pretend well enough you could trick even Thanatos. You whimper the tiniest bit to convince him more, even stumbling a little when your lack of a couple toes is noted. You’ve managed to mask your burning desire for Justice, which surprises you, since you’re known to be quite stubborn and hotheaded.

He ignores you nonetheless, you could tell he didn’t care about any of you here. You had suspected as much, and you’re not surprised either, but...it still stings just a little. Were you really _that_  worthless?

Right. Of course you were. No different from any other human in chains around you. You wondered if that monster felt guilty at all, like you did.

Chances are he didn’t.

It doesn’t matter anyway. You see him turn away, leaving, after commenting that nobody would want that human with such an ugly scar across her face.

_You know what will happen now._

Yes, yes, I will be killed along with the rest of these miserable creatures without a second thought, just because we’ve been that badly beaten, because of something that _they_ did to us in the first place, it’s _their_ fault, _because of something we couldn’t control,_  we don’t deserve this, _we don’t deserve this, WEDON’T DESERVE—_

Your thought is cut off by a faint, yet simple...

_”Please.”_

 You’re taken aback. Did she just...?

Thankfully, The-Men-Who-Guard-You didn’t hear, but the monster certainly did.

“ _This_ _one.”_

* * *

 

 After arguing with the head of the guards about her price, you watch this hooded figure disappear, quite literally, all while dragging the blindfolded husk behind him, to be eaten no doubt. 

_You know what will happen now._

That voice repeats again. And indeed you do, you will all be killed, obviously.

Though you are not afraid (you actually welcome the idea of death), you can’t help but feel guilty for the other humans who are stuck here with you.

This thought of death, it’s actually quite exiting if you’re being completely honest. You have no idea how you are going to be killed, and morbid fascination gets a hold of you.

_You no longer fear death._

_This is an excellent advantage._

* * *

You are led off too yet _ANOTHER_ part of the camp. 

 _Just how big IS this shit hole?!_ You think to yourself.

Surprisingly, you’ve never really given it too much thought. You were far too focused on the constant groaning of your stomach, _demanding_  you be fed properly.

You arrive in a big open space, not unlike the one you were just in, although this room seems to have more cracked floors and walls, there’s a small room with a window in the back too, and it smells like, it smells like...

Goodness, _what the fuck on God’s green earth is that SMELL?_

For the love of Angel, it smells like burning shit and flesh, mixed with the strong stench sweat and of a wild snakes.

And there’s another, fainter scent though, one not as strong but definitely there. It reeks of swamp mud and rotting seafood. It’s making you sick. You’ve never been particularly fond of anything to do with water.

You soon come to a conclusion that Death (as you’ve come to name him) was not the only monster here, and you were smelling their magic, just as you smelled his.

 But _how_  could something smell _that_  foul? You wanted to find out.

And find out you did.

There were, in fact, two other monsters in the room, and they were casually chatting amongst themselves. To see something like that, especially given their appearance, was both funny, and terrifying at the same time.

The first monster was a golden sort of reptile as buff as they come. They were donned in a full set of armor, and held an axe in one hand and what seemed to be a helmet in the other. They had a severely scarred face and an eyepatch, as well as very dry and cracked skin. A few deep, deep scars on their muzzle. That would explain the awful stench of snakes and sweat alright.

The second monster seemed to be some kind of mermaid, though in a different way then what you might think. While a traditional mermaid was a fish underside fused with a human top, this looked like, quite literally, _a human fused with a fish._ This...this _thing_  had the haunched over figure of woman, but had smooth, deep blue, scaly skin as well as hair the color of blood and fins for ears. And _there’s_ the seafood smell. They were wearing a white (but very stained) lab coat, and had big, round glasses on their face. They look very cowardly and stammer when they speak. They’re almost kinda cute.

As you are being mercilessly dragged in by the shackles on your hands, feet, and throat, accidentally stumbling this time because of your lack of toes, you catch part of their conversation...

It’s...an odd thing to watch. The Lizard talks in a low growl, while the fish stammers, but it looks forced, or...fake?

”...s-sorry Alph, I-I just don’t know i-if fe-feel comfortable w-with—“ stutters the fish monster.

“I’ll be fine dear, they’re nothin’ more than a pile a’ bones. I’ll deal with ‘em no sweat.” The lizard reassures her.

”O-oh I h-have no d-doubt about t-that Alphys, just...just...”

“Hey, all you have to do is go into that room and survey the fight, that’s why we came here, right?”

”Y-yeah, I g-guess...”

”Listen Undyne, I will protect you no matter what, ok? And I’ll be fine.”

“I...I know, I t-trust you.”

”There we are. ‘Knew you’d be ok ya little nerd.” The lizard, _Alphys_ , ruffles the other monster, _Undyne’s_ , hair

Undyne seems to perk up a little bit. Alphys is...blushing? Just the tiniest bit though.

Ah, that’s what it is. You remember now. Stockholm Syndrome.

”A-alright! J-just remember, when you p-pick a subject and are r-ready to start, just s-say ‘E-experimentation Com-mence!” Undyne says with newfound passion, “I can d-do this, I c-can do this.” She mutters to herself as she walks away towards this mysterious back room.

Alphys turns towards the line of shackled humans, staring us down with a menacing glare.

”Hmm,” She contemplates, “Which one...” 

She faces your direction...

_“You.”_

* * *

Her tone...

It was similar to how Death picked his victim, except she said it with...amusement.

You stumble, yet again, backwards.

You can hardly breathe, your collar doesn’t help either.

 _Me?! What?! What does that mean? Oh gosh I’m gonna be sick, I AM sick!_ You think to yourself.

_Well, I wanted to know, didn’t I?! And now I’ve got my answer. Besides, at least the person that’s gonna take me down is rad as hell._

The Lizard approaches you.

You want to scream, to cry, or emote at all?

But you don’t, you just stand there, you want to show them how ‘tough’ you are. Is that it? Really? You want to show how _tough_ you are?! What the fuck is wrong with you? Oh well, you’re gonna die anyway, you figure. You suppose it couldn’t hurt.

 “Alright now, let’s get those chains off of ya, shall we?”

You’re confused, but the sudden air in your lungs is overwhelming you as Alphys simply taps the shackle at your neck and watches it crumble to dust.

”Wha-,“ you gasp, “W-why...?”

“'Cause,” Growls the grinning monster, “you’re gonna be part of our...experiment.”

”N-n,” goodness, to fully breathe again, it feels wonderful, but you refuse to be reduced to a lab rat, “No.”

” _Excuse_ me?” She faces The-Men-Who-Guard-You, “Thought you trained ‘em better. You said they’d follow all the commands given to ‘em, didn’t ya?”

”We did indeed! This one’s been a bit tough, but we thought we worked it outta her!”

”Well _obviously_ ya haven’t worked ‘er hard enough.”

”Isn’t that the whole reason you’re here? You’re ‘Oh-So-Important’ experiment?”

Alphys seems angered. “Yeah, you’re right, aren’t ya? I’m just surprised how awful a job ya did.”

The man becomes silent. He looks...afraid. It makes you smile, despite your current situation.

She turns back to you. “Wanna say that again, sweetheart?”

“Ye-ah,” You manage to breathe out, “Fuck y-ou.”

The Lizard starts laughing, “Knew I’d picked the right one! Got a lot of spunk left in ya huh? We’ll iron that out soon enough. First thin’s first, _kneel._ ”

She drops the helmet and forcefully brings her enormous hand down on your shoulder. Your knees buckle against the weight, but you absolutely refuse to get on your knees. You hardly have any strength left at all. But you will _not_ give in. 

Not until Justice is served.

“N-no, no!”

”Come,” She threatens, “ _ON._ ”

You refuse. Your legs are about to break...

More force...

”Wel-l th-en?” You stutter, trying desperately to detach yourself from the agonizing pain in your legs, “Is tha-t all yo-u g-ot?” You‘re really pushing it now.

The pressure increases. You feel like death would be more rewarding than this...

“Just give in ya little shit!”

”No!” Your voice is returning bit by bit, “I will n-ot bo-w to a tyrant wh-o’s crown is stu-dded with the peo-ple they-‘ve killed!”

”Oh-ho-ho, getting philosophical on us are we? Fine then.”

You...were definitely not expecting that, but your legs are _very_ relieved.

She steadily puts on her helmet and raises her axe. ”Let’s see how well you do against me!”

Ah. Shit. There it is. Somehow, you may be regretting this decision.

“But, hey, I’m not all bad. Here kid, have this first, I want a good fight outta ya.”

She throws a few strangely wrapped spheres in your direction. You start to unravel the mysterious orb and come to a realization that it’s some kind of...candy. Candy? It’s been so long since—

Before you can stop yourself, you start shoving these pieces in your mouth, and feel something that you can only describe as lightheadedness and being high, but the taste, the _taste_! It was _so_ good! After _months_ of nothing but bread and mushy rice, you _finally_ taste something. You feel so _good_ , so _refreshed_. You feel like you could take on anything, even the menacing figure in front of you. You look down to your legs and feet because you have a sudden wave of pins and needles, and you see smooth...skin... Um...? Why is everything gone? You liked those cuts, they made you look badass! Well, you still have some of your deepest scars, so not all bad.

”Alright Undyne, experimentation commence.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I had enough skills to do it justice (see what I did there) but I hope you like it!  
> (Sorry if this looks too much like an edgy and angsty Shadow the Hedgehog esq. fan fic but I mean hey that’s what Swapfell is)
> 
> This was super fun to write and I want you to go follow Coco because golly is she amazing. Maybe I’ll write more when I get the motivation for it! (I left it open ended on purpose to see if anyone actually likes this r.i.p.)
> 
> Also for those who didn’t know what I was talking about when I called Rus ‘Thanatos’, ‘Thanatos’ is the Greek personification of death who steadily put people to sleep when they died.


End file.
